Quentin Frady
Quentin Frady is a conspiracy theorist turned Renautus agent in the series Heroes Reborn. He is also the half brother of EVO Phoebe Frady. He is portrayed by Henry Zebrowski. Biography With a common goal of revealing the truth behind the Odessa tragedy of June 13 and saving his sister, he goes up against Renautas until Noah Bennet changes the past which changes the future and now Quentin is working for Renautas Dark Matters Quentin is playing a video game when he is approached by his sister Phoebe, she needs to show him something, so he grabs the camera and begins filming her. She shows him her ability and he is amazed by it, he thinks its cool. He asks her how long has she known she can do it. He's the only person that she's ever told. Quentin is is dropping Phoebe off for her first day of college, he brings her stuff to her dorm and helps her unpack. He gets her a new camera, a "hardcore, real one". He tells her its for her to keep do her EVO videos. He confronts Phoebe about the nightmares she's been having, he tells her that she should stop using her powers for a while. Quentin shows up at the rally for support of the EVO's attending southwestern, he is surprised by the turn out, he assumed it would only be a few people and he starts to become a little worried. The rally gets out of hand when a group of protesters interrupt, Phoebe uses her ability to calm the situation down, an ability that neither she nor Quentin had seen before, he wants to know how she did it. Law enforcement arrives and arrest all Phoebe along with every other EVO at the rally. He is at the precinct with Phoebe, while she is being registered as a EVO. Phoebe gets into the car and they start arguing, Quentin warns her about everything that has happened in the pass. He and Phoebe go to an internship fair but she is denied internship because she's a EVO, Quentin gets pissed off and they leave but they are first stopped by M.F. Harris, who offers Phoebe a internship at a Renautas. They are home and Phoebe tells him that she wants to go to the summit and they begin fighting, Quentin is against it. Quentin is worried because he hasn't heard from Phoebe in days. He goes to her dorm room and learns that she hasn't been there either. Aly tells him that Phoebe said she was going to an interview at Renautas. He gets a phone call by someone with a Texas area code, he answers and its Phoebe, she sounds scared and she tells him that she messed up and she wants to come home. Aly searches the phone number and sees that it came from right outside Odessa, he realizes that this is about the summit, so he and Aly drive to Odessa. He looks at the tv inside a gas station and sees Phoebe, shes at the summit. They get stuck in traffic and then the sky begins to darken and then a gigantic blast occurs. He goes to the hospital to see if they've admitted his sister, he finds out they haven't. Quentin is sad over Phoebe's death, he gets pissed at Aly because she thinks Phoebe participated in June 13, he tells her that Mohinder Suresh was the fall guy, Renautasis the real reason for June 13. He is trying to communicate with Hero Truther to help prove that Phoebe wasn't apart of June 13, Hero truther responds by telling him, he tells Quentin that they'll lose against Renautas. Truther agrees to get him inside but that'll be all the help he gets. He arrives at Renautas. Quentin calls Aly over, he apologizes for how he acted the other day, he plans on taking them down, she gets mad at him because he hasn't gotten himself together. He breaks into sub level 1 of Renautas to download files, he is almost seen by a guard, he shoves the guard against the wall put a lighter to his face and poses as a EVO with Pyrokinesis, he scares the guard into letting him get away. Quentin pulls up to a coin laundry mat with all the evidence needed to take down Renautas. He enters Hero Truther's hide out, Dahlia uses her Telekinesis to check Quentin for any dangerous weapons. They begin talking and Quentin asks him how is it that Renautas has shut down his site, he realizes that Hero is also a EVO. Then he shows Quentin a recording of his sister, Phoebe, from two weeks ago, she's still alive. The lights go out, Quentin unknowingly led Renautas right to them, the agents begin shooting, Truther tells him to go and find Noah Bennet then he runs out the room but it grabbed by M.F. Harris, he points the gun at Quentin but is hit in the head by a fire extinguisher, Quentin then escapes. He finds Noah Bennet, but he is out the bagging and tagging business, he has a new name and a new life. Heroes Reborn Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Minion Category:Spy Category:Articles under construction Category:Charismatic Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off